Conventionally, in an image recording apparatus such as an inkjet printer, a fan is provided for cooling an electrical component that generates heat during energization in the apparatus. In this case, if the fan continues rotating during energization, the fan is rotated even though the electrical component is cooled sufficiently, which leads to wasteful consumption of electric power for rotation of the fan. Conversely, if rotation of the fan is stopped in a state where the electrical component is not cooled sufficiently and if energization to the electrical component is continued, there is a possibility that the life of the electrical component is shortened.